The instant invention relates generally to dental equipment and more specifically it relates to a patient control mechanism for a dental unit.
Numerous dental equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform all drilling functions associated with the equipment. For example, U.S. patents numbered 3,210,846; 3,445,934 and 4,332,555 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.